


Untitled (Drabble X: Bonus)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glee belongs to Fox. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble X: Bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> Glee belongs to Fox. Kurt belongs to himself.

"I bet Rachel doesn't let you do that to her," Kurt says.

It comes out breathless, but Will can still imagine the smug little smile Kurt must be sporting, even while bent over the couch at an angle that can't be completely comfortable.

Because his tongue is otherwise engaged, Will just groans in reply. No, Rachel certainly doesn't. Neither does Emma. Or Terri.

"So does that mean I get more solos now?" Kurt asks.

"Anything," Will pants, and his breath is raising goosebumps on the sensitive skin of Kurt's ass.

For once, Will doesn't even care that he's being played.


End file.
